I Knew You Were Trouble
by CherryValh
Summary: Pero no podía culpar a nadie, Bella se dijo a sí misma, aún cuando estuviera ahogándose por causa de él. La vergüenza la cubría cuando lo reconoció. Edward la había llevado a tantos lugares y ella estaba segura, la llevaría a muchos más, pero en algún punto, en algún momento la dejaría caer. A fin de cuentas, ella siempre supo que él era problemas. SongFic. OOC. TS. MXViolencia?


Los nombres de los personajes para publicar ese Fanfic son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama, sus personalidades y sus verdaderos nombres son míos.

* * *

I knew you were trouble-Taylor Swift. **Bella.**

* * *

Ella suspiró al verlo caminar.

Los labios de Edward sonreían, pero sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos.

Tenía a todos esos hombres a su alrededor, todos sentados en el maldito círculo de siempre, cubiertos por el mismo hedor de siempre. Todos ellos eran basura, Bella lo sabía, pero Edward era diferente. Su corazón y su cuerpo se lo decían todo el tiempo. Su Edward era bueno y limpio por dentro, solo estaba asustado, temía la realidad que una vez lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Bella sabía que Edward podía cambiar.

Él era tan hermoso, aún perdido y entre tanta maldita basura humana, Edward era precioso.

Ella estaba sentada en un viejo cojín, esos de los que su padre tanto odiaba, mientras su hermano repartía la porquería que lo estaba matando lentamente. Las luces estaban bajas, y una canción ruidosa y ofensiva llenaba el salón, pero Bella trataba de ignorarla. Sus ojos solo miraban a Edward.

Él no venía siempre, Londres no era su destino favorito aunque casi toda su banda era europea. Edward amaba ir a Estados Unidos, decía que había mucha diversión, muchas chicas y mucha de la porquería que se metía. Decía que las fanáticas morían por él y que siempre había alguna dispuesta a todo por solo una noche. Bella odiaba escucharlo hablar de esa porquería de país. Inglaterra fue primero ¿No? Los americanos solamente eran una copia barata de lo que su país era, así que no eran nada mejor que los ingleses.

Edward amaba viajar, decía que la porquería que llevaba dentro lo llevaba a nuevos países, conocía otras naciones que nadie jamás imaginaría, y que además le daba fuerza e inspiración para sus nuevas canciones, incluso decía que podría escribir un nuevo álbum.

Contrario a lo que Bella pensó en un inicio, nadie más de su banda estaba en los mismos sucios negocios que Edward. Era algo que la alegraba por un lado, pero por otro, la deshacía. Si Edward no tenía un amigo que lo sacará del pantano en el que se estaba hundiendo, ¿Cómo iba a salir? Siempre que venía a casa, estaba triste y furioso y lo único que quería era polvo, luego se reunía con todos los idiotas amigos de su hermano y llenaban el lugar del horrible hedor que para Bella no significaba más que la muerte.

Luego de estar horas y horas con esos idiotas, Edward conseguía pararse y se marchaba, pero había noches. A veces, había noches. Noches en que se quedaba con ella, en que le pedía bailar y le contaba cuentos de hadas y princesas y le acariciaba el cabello mientras cantaba cada canción que podía recordar. Había noches en que la besaba lentamente, como si estuviera demoliendo su voluntad y todas las barreras que Bella trataba de construir a su alrededor. Otras, simplemente la atacaba, como si quisiera comérsela de un bocado, pero siempre era suave y dulce al final. Siempre le llenaba el rostro de besos, le pedía perdón por si le había hecho daño, y luego volvía a cantarle versos de canciones viejas. Había noches en que Edward lloraba y le contaba de su familia, de sus padres y de todos los chicos de la banda. Hablaba de Rosalie, de lo hermosa que era y de lo mucho que él sabía, Emmett la quería. Luego se recostaba sobre ella y le pedía perdón por estar allí, por reclamar algo que no era suyo y que nunca podría ser. Era entonces cuando Bella lo abrazaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y le llenaba el rostro de besos, como si fuera su turno, le decía cuanto lo quería, y que por favor la llevará con él. Le juraba que podía cambiarlo.

Siempre había noches. Pero como iban las cosas esta noche, Edward podría irse antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

El corazón palpitante dentro de su pecho se contrajo y envió una ola de dolor hasta la punta de sus pies. Edward se iría, tal vez lo volvería a ver dentro de una o dos semanas si el tour comenzaba en Europa, y luego lo vería casi dentro de un año. El cuerpo se le iba a partir del miedo de jamás volverlo a ver.

Bella sonrió al verlo reír ante una de las sucias bromas de todos los tipos en el maldito círculo.

Ella sabía que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al enamorarse de él. Porque sí. Ella había decidido amarlo, y las consecuencias de esa decisión le estaban costando el corazón.

De repente, las ventanas sin luz de la casa fueron impactadas por brillantes blancos faroles que llenaron de fuego el salón. La luz era tan potente que cegó por unos momentos la vista de Bella.

—¡Toma al bastardo y lárgate! —Drace rugió lanzando a Edward contra el pecho de Bella—¡Mierda, solo lárguense!

Todos los idiotas alrededor se habían puesto de pie y salían uno tras otro por la puerta, armados y listos para acabar con todos los fotógrafos y periodistas que morían por conseguir una sola fotografía de Edward, uno de los KS, lleno de porquería y fuera de sus sentidos. A pesar de toda la basura que tenían en el cuerpo, Drace y todos sus compañeros eran amigos de Edward y siempre lo defendían de lo que quisiera destruirlo.

Era irónico—Bella pensaba mientras tiraba de la mano de Edward para que corriera más rápido por el túnel que conectaba su casa con el refugio de Drace—que todos ellos quisieran salvarlo de la destrucción de su carrera, pero destruyeran su mente y cuerpo.

—Corre más rápido—Bella rogó entrelazando más fuerte sus dedos con los de Edward—vamos, solo un poco más rápido.

El túnel era especialmente diseñado para eso. Para proteger a los clientes, y Edward era el más importante de todos.

Bella odió a su hermano una vez más y las lágrimas de furia amenazaron con mojar sus mejillas. Drace estaba destruyendo a Edward poco a poco y jamás la escuchaba.

—Solo un poco más—rogó ella una vez más, el bombillo que indicaba la entrada a la otra casa estaba tan cerca—por favor, Edward…

Los pasos de él se apresuraron y casi alcanzaron los de ella, y luego de unos últimos segundos, Bella abrió la puertecilla hacía el salón de su casa. Edward detrás de ella, ascendió las escaleras y luego se echó sobre el sofá mientras una risa sardónica y muy divertida salía de sus labios.

—¿Te parece divertido? —Bella murmuró casi sin aire en los pulmones, jadeando con las manos sobre sus muslos—Pudieron atraparte.

—Pero no lo hicieron—la voz gruesa y llena de acento francés habló con diversión—y verte correr desesperada ha sido lo mejor de toda la noche.

—Muérete—Ella murmuró antes de darle la espalda y subir las escaleras a trompicones con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Sus manos apenas alcanzaron la chapa de su puerta, cuando las de él atraparon su cintura.

—No—susurró Edward en su oído, empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella—no vas a darme la espalda así.

—Eres un tonto—ella respondió tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro con una mano—, ellos…

—No importan, Bella—él suspiró y luego besó la punta de su oreja. —Ellos solo no importan, bebé.

Edward empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella una vez más y luego una de sus manos abrió la puerta. Bella caminó y se escondió en la esquina de su habitación hecha un ovillo.

—Quiero que te vayas—ella mintió, sintiéndose débil y con ganas de llorar al ver lo pérdida que estaba su mirada—,si sales por esta puerta no te van a encontrar.

Edward suspiró, como si estuviera sopesando las opciones.

—No quiero irme, Bella—él se acuclilló delante de ella y su mano con ese horrible anillo que cargaba tanta historia levantó su mentón—y tú tampoco lo quieres.

—Pero no quiero verte—ella sollozó alejándose de su agarre como si quemara—porque mañana te irás, y Dios sabe cuándo te veré.

—Entonces no me mires, bebé—Edward levantó su cuerpo en vilo y colocó sus pies sobre los de él, las manos de Bella por inercia se enredaron en los mechones cortos y lacios de cabello de su nuca—. Baila conmigo, Bella. Solo Baila conmigo.

Una de las manos de Edward inició el reproductor de música y luego ambas sujetaron su cintura con lentitud, meciendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la tonada que llenaba todos los espacios de la habitación.

Bella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Edward y la dura fragancia de Edward golpeó sus sentidos. Era, como siempre, una de las mejores cosas que podía percibir en su vida. Dulce y picante canela y ese propio olor varonil que muchas empresas trataban de enfrascar. Si tan solo supieran que Edward era la fuente de esa fragancia fuerte y seductora que pondría al mundo a sus pies.

—Eres tan pequeña—él susurró deslizándole una mano por debajo de la tela de franela de su playera. El contacto hizo que Bella temblara—tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan salvaje.

Bella ató con más fuerza sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward cuando su mano siguió el camino de su columna vertebral hasta llegar al borde del sujetador, su respiración se agitó cuando él jugueteó con la línea del algodón, pero finalmente la mano llegó hasta su cuello y levantó la cabeza de Bella poco a poco.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y los ojos de ella brillaron al ver la sombra de las lágrimas escondida en la mirada de Edward. Las huellas de Bella se hundieron más en la corta mata de cabello de él y lo obligaron a bajar su cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó con la de él. Edward apretó la mano en la cintura ahora semidesnuda por el deslizamiento de la tela y Bella le sonrió antes de que él traviesamente, le robara un beso.

Fue suave al inicio, solo un toque. Los labios de él apenas rozaron los de ella, pero Bella estaba ansiosa, así que jaló los diminutos mechones de su cabello y Edward obedeció lentamente. Movió su lengua despacio, tocándole los labios como si fueran un gran tesoro hasta que Bella lo dejó entrar. Edward era increíblemente suave, pero no por eso sus besos eran débiles. Eran seductores, incitaban e invitaban a mucho más y Bella siempre se quedaba sin respiración cuando sentía su lengua chocar contra la de él, porque él daba mucho, pero nunca era suficiente.

La mano de él abandonó su cuello, y luego ambas levantaron el cuerpo de Bella hasta que las piernas de ella se enlazaron alrededor de la cintura de él. Ella no podía dejar de tocarlo, de sentir la piel debajo de su cabello, así que deslizó una mano por su rostro, siguiendo los contornos de sus ojos, su nariz, la forma de su boca y la forma en la que ambos se unían a través de ese beso.

—Tan bonita—él murmuró mientras la recostaba sobre la colcha tejida de su cama—Mierda, Bella, eres tan bonita.

Bella no dejó que el beso terminará, chocó sus labios de nuevo contra los de él y dejó que una de sus manos vagará por la ancha espalda de él, debajo de esa delgada y frágil playera blanca. Las manos de Edward solo la sujetaban a él, fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a desaparecer, pero cuando tuvo afianzado su agarre, una de sus manos no dudó en volver a la piel de la espalda que antes había tocado, y que ahora acariciaba con reverencia.

Él dejó ir su boca, pero sus labios no dejaron su piel. Edward trazó un pequeño camino de besos mariposa hacia su cuello y luego se dedicó a sentir cada poro de la piel de Bella. A hacerlos suyos.

—Te quiero—ella susurró tímidamente, jadeando por falta de aire mientras sus manos le tocaban la espalda y los mechones de cabello, disfrutando del tacto.

Edward empezó a susurrar contra la piel de su cuello como respuesta.

It was dark and cold, and you were the light inside

I saw you between them, like a treasure nobody could find

It was mine now, my treasure

You lit up everything around me, you were my light

And I realized you, my light, everything

You, my light, everything were the best thing I never had

Bella quiso llorar al escuchar su voz, porque no era más que un lamento débil, tan diferente a cuando él hablaba. Sus manos actuaron por si solas y jalaron de su cabello hasta que él dejó su cuello y clavó esos brillantes ojos verde manzana en ella. Una lágrima corrió fuera de los ojos de Bella, y él la limpió con un beso. Un sollozo pugnó por salir de sus labios, y Edward lo impidió como siempre, rozando sus labios con los de él despacio, y al mismo tiempo tan frenético.

—You, my light, everything—Edward susurró contra sus labios mientras prolongaba el beso en un sonido amortiguado—were the best thing I never had.

—Bella, ¿Sabes dónde está el bastardo de Edward? —La voz de Drace llenó sus oídos y consiguió romper el beso de Edward. Bella y él miraron de lleno al morocho enfrente de ellos y notaron la transformación en el rostro del hermano de Bella. —Hijo de puta. Muévete Masen. Ahora.

Drace extrajo de su bolsillo una de las pocas herencias que su padre le había dejado, el pequeño revólver que lo acompañaba a donde fuera y le apuntó a Edward.

—Págame y lárgate—gruñó Drace sin bajar el arma mientras Edward se acomodaba la playera y se alejaba del cuerpo de Bella—. Lárgate y no vuelvas, porque si te veo de nuevo por aquí le contaré todo a la maldita prensa, bastardo.

Bella tembló. Estaba asustada, pero no podía dejar que Drace le hiciera daño a Edward. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente llenos de porquería como para perder sus cabezas en un solo chasquido.

—Siempre lo supiste—Bella murmuró llenando su cuerpo de valentía en forma de aire. Se puso de pie y colocó su cuerpo enfrente de un torpe Edward que intentó moverla por las caderas pero no consiguió más que pegarla a su cuerpo—. Toda la vida, Drace, desde que Edward llegó sabías. No vas a apuntarle ahora fingiendo que nunca te diste cuenta.

—Nunca fue delante de mis narices, Isabella, y cierra esa maldita boca, este asunto no es contigo.

—Es conmigo, claro que lo es. Si es con él, es conmigo.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Drace rugió clavando la punta del revólver en el pecho de Bella—y muévete ahora. Decidí que quiero volarle la cabeza al bastardo y estás estorbándome.

La mano de Edward se movió en cámara lenta hacia el cuello de Drace, y la navaja que sostenía se abrió revelando una gran cuchilla brillante incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación. Luego, y sin previo aviso, su pierna se deslizó bajo la de ambos hermanos y los tumbó. Bella soltó un gritito, pero tomó el arma de Drace mientras Edward se lanzaba contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Nunca—las manos del francés se clavaron en el rostro de Drace con fuerza, chocando los huesos de sus mejillas y haciendo sangrar sus nudillos—, jamás, no vuelvas a apuntarle. —Edward clavó un puño más en la nariz de Drace y luego extendió la navaja contra el cuello de él una vez más—Es tu propia hermana, hijo de puta.

Bella tomó su brazo y lo levantó con fuerza, solo quería alejar a Edward de Drace y dejar de temblar como una pequeña y desenfrenada licuadora.

—Vamos—rogó ella hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en el brazo del francés—por favor.

—Y no vas a decirle nada a la jodida prensa—Edward murmuró mientras se ponía de pie—porque nadie te creerá. No vales nada. Eres solo basura Drace.

Luego entrelazó su mano con la de Bella y echó a correr hasta el salón, y luego por el túnel que conectaba ambas locaciones. Cuando llegaron a la casa, el hedor a porquería y el humo derrumbó a Bella y al salir, en el seco jardín y entre la maleza, su propio peso venció al Bella hasta tenerla arrodillada, temblando, sacudiéndose y vomitando todo lo que su estómago encontró.

—¡No, bebé, levántate!—Edward rugió tomándola entre brazos en vilo, luego echó a correr por segunda vez hasta su Hummer mientras Bella se sacudía entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta del auto como pudo y la depositó en el asiento del copiloto, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego azotó la puerta. Se hundió en el asiento y la cabeza le dio vueltas mientras conducía saliendo de aquel infierno. No estaba en sus sentidos, y lo único que veía por el retrovisor era a Drace y a toda su gente disparando contra su auto.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí.

—Dios, bebé—Bella estaba pálida, hecha un ovillo en el asiento y llorando en silencio. Sus ojos miraban el horizonte por el parabrisas con el miedo más grande que Edward jamás había visto. —. Háblame, Bella, por favor…

—Sácame de aquí—susurró extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara sobre la palanca de cambios. Edward entrelazó ambas manos y le dio un apretón mientras cruzaba un puente en medio de la oscuridad, la soltó un segundo para marcar a Jasper desde el altavoz del auto y luego regresó a la unión.

—¿Edward? ¿Dónde jodidos estás? Hombre, son las tres de la mañana, todos te están buscando.

—Conoces tu ciudad ¿No? Entonces sácame de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. —Conectó el GPS y luego le dijo lo que veía alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo decirle al equipo de seguridad que vaya por ti. Solo quédate en el próximo…

—¡No puedo! Quiero llegar al hotel, solo dime como. —Bella se sacudió a su lado, y cerró los ojos mientras una de sus manos se sostenía el vientre. —Y consigue un jodido doctor.

—Estoy bien—ella murmuró.

—Necesitas un doctor, bebé.

—¿Estás con Rosalie? Hombre, Emmett va a estar cabreado.

Edward tragó en seco. Rosalie se le había borrado de la mente las últimas horas.

—No, yo…

Bella soltó una risa débil, pero parecía más un lamento.

—Detente en la próxima curva—murmuró ella mirando las tiendas y las luces brillantes de Londres—puedes dejarme ahí. Voy a estar bien.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Rugió Edward aumentando la velocidad y tratando de ver al GPS y a Bella al mismo tiempo—Te saqué de casa, Bella. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

—No soy responsabilidad de nadie—ella susurró dolorida—, y piensa, si me llevas contigo, vas a perder a Rosalie, y como dijo tu amigo, Emmett va a estar cabreado. Solo seré problemas.

—Siempre supe que serías problemas, bebé—Edward murmuró notando lo irónico de la frase.

—Deja que me quede—pidió ella.

—Estás conmigo ahora—él se limitó a decir—. Y aunque quisiera, jamás podría dejarte, bebé.

Jasper decidió aclararse la garganta y Bella, sonrojada, avergonzada y adolorida decidió mirar por la ventana. Edward apretó su mano fuerte antes de tomar la curva y dejar atrás la zona de Londres que ella conocía.

—Dime dónde estás.

Edward le dijo el nombre de las pocas calles que reconocía y Jasper le dio las últimas indicaciones antes de terminar la llamada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel, Edward respiró por fin y parqueó el auto en la zona vip donde todos los vehículos de los KS descansaban. Apagó el motor y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad a Bella antes de bajar su cabeza a la de ella.

—Vamos.

—Me odiarán.

—No me importa—respondió él encajando el rostro de ella entre sus manos—y tampoco tiene porque importarte a ti. Estás conmigo. Punto.

Edward abrió la puerta y bajó del auto, cuando Bella hizo lo mismo, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y caminaron hasta la recepción y de allí al ascensor como estaban.

Bella estaba consciente que apestaba a vómito, a drogas y cigarrillo. Edward no estaba mejor que ella, porque fuera del vómito, el hedor de toda la porquería de Drace y la sangre en sus nudillos lo manchaban aún más. Con la mano libre se arregló el cabello hacia atrás tratando de acomodar los mechones rebeldes, y sin querer se miró las manos. Estaban llenas de tizne por el revólver, sus uñas tenían algo de sangre cuando había separado a Edward de Drace y su playera tenía los puños y las mangas llenas de algo verde y apestoso. Los KS la iban a odiar, no solo porque era con ella con quién Edward había engañado a la preciosa y adorada por todos Rosalie, sino porque apestaba y parecía un animal salvaje.

—Quiero ir a casa—susurró asustada cuando llegaron a la puerta de la suite de los KS.

—Tu casa ahora es dónde este yo—murmuró él antes de empujar la puerta con la mano libre.

Las mejillas de Bella se arrebolaron de sangre cuando la mirada de los cuatro KS restantes se clavó en ella. Todos eran tan perfectos, igual de preciosos que Edward. Y ella simplemente estaba de pie ante ellos, apestando y ante sus ojos, tomando algo que no le pertenecía.

Trató de separar su mano de la de Edward, pero él aumentó el agarre y junto más su cuerpo al de él. Luego hizo que desfilara delante de todos ellos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que abrió para empujarla dentro.

—Toma una ducha, te veré luego.

Después de esas frías palabras cerró la puerta en sus narices dejándola congelada. Edward jamás la había tratado tan fríamente, pero Bella supuso que de cierta forma, ella lo había avergonzado frente a todos sus amigos. Él estaba molesto.

La furia le llenó el cuerpo mientras se despojaba de la playera y su pantalón favorito de algodón, los amontonó en una esquina del inmenso baño y luego abrió la llave de la ducha. Dejó que las agujas de agua hirviendo le quemaran la piel poco a poco, trató de que de cierta forma el toque del agua relajara sus hombros y se limpió como pudo toda la porquería que se había acumulado en sus brazos, mano y uñas. El jabón y el champú eran costosos y olían maravillosamente bien, casi como Edward.

SI Edward estaba molesto, Bella se dijo a sí misma, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Él había decidido llevarla al maldito hotel frente a todos los KS, fue su decisión, de hecho, todas sus malditas decisiones las que los habían arrastrado al punto en el que estaban. Huyendo de Drace y toda su pandilla, y rezando porque él no dijera nada de la adicción de Edward a la prensa, sucios, con las manos cubiertas de sangre y vómito y el hedor de porquería entre sus cuerpos. Era él y todas sus malditas decisiones los que le habían quitado la vida que ella siempre tuvo y que ahora había perdido. Regresar a Drace posiblemente la mataría y huir de allí como menor de edad que era la transformaría en una inútil para la sociedad. Una parte de ella, secretamente, estaba feliz por el hecho de que quedarse con Edward fuese la única opción que le quedaba. La otra parte de ella, como siempre, solo estaba adolorida y temblando de miedo.

Pero no podía culpar a nadie, Bella se dijo a sí misma, aún cuando estuviera ahogándose por causa de él. La vergüenza la cubría cuando lo reconoció. Edward la había llevado a tantos lugares y ella estaba segura, la llevaría a muchos más, pero en algún punto, en algún momento la dejaría caer.

Entonces, ella tampoco podría culpar a nadie más.

Habría sido todo su culpa, había sido su decisión y nadie podía tomar responsabilidad por ello.

A fin de cuentas, ella siempre supo que él era problemas.

* * *

**Holi! Si lo leyeron, sería muy lindo de su parte contarme que les pareció. :) Valhe Xx**


End file.
